Code Lyoko The war for Earth Episode 1
by jradiger
Summary: Yaoi warning. This Is my season 5 of code lyoko Ulrich and odd are dating William and oc are dating. Xana is alive again and the beginning of the war is told.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: The War For Earth, Episode 1

The factory was cold and dark winter had hit with full force and classes at Kadic Academy we canceled until further notice. The Lyoko worriers were busy rebuilding the destroyed shidbladnir witch was destroyed by Xana last school year. Xana was thought to have destroyed by Jeremy's multi-agent system but they were wrong. Xana was back with deadly force and had become much more powerful. He managed to tae over most of Siberia without word and the gang knew they needed to return to the fight.

Jeremy, Aelita and Parker were busy working on the designs of the new skid. "Jeremy, Aelita are you guys finished with the skids internal data?," asked Parker.

Jeremy and Aelita noded and Jeremy said, "yes how is the external design coming?"

Parker looked up from hid laptop and said, "yes the new two seat navskids along with the longer landing leg as well as the new control center are complete, we can begin the building faze now."

"Alright on my three," said Aelita. "one two three." They all pressed there enter keys at the same time and a new skid began to be built in the dry dock in the center of the skid hanger. As the three computer wises stepped away from there computers and walked over to the waiting Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William.

"Is it all set up?," asked William wrapping his arms around Parker and kissing him.

Jeremy saw that Parker was preoccupied with hugging his boyfriend and answered the question for him. "Its all set the new skid has three navskids with two seats. One for William and Parker, One for Odd and Ulrich and One for Yumi and Aelita if we have to abandon the main part of the skid and flee in the navskids. Ulrich and Odd were cuddling each other as the others turned to make there way to the elevator to return to the Academy dorms.

As the group returned to there homes for the night the new skid came together and was finished by morning. Jeremy and Aelita were the first two to arrive Sunday morning to finish working on some minor details on the skid. It was around noon when Yumi showed up in the lab for the first run of the new skid. Yumi walked over to Jeremy and asked, "where is everyone?"

Jeremy stopped typing and said, "the guys are on there way from the dorms and Aelita is already in the skid hanger working on some tiny details."

Yumi noded and headed back to the elevator, "alright send me in." The elevator doors closed and she descended a floor down to the scanner room.

Jeremys voice came in over the speakers and said, "ready Yumi?" It was quite for a second as Yumi stepped into one of the scanners. "transfer Yumi" The scanner doors closed as Yumi was about to be scanned. "Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi began to Virtualize in the Arena of sector five, once she was fully virtualized she feel to the floor of the arena and dashed off into the core zone to a waiting elevator to take her to the skid hanger. The elevator only took about a minute to reach the hanger were Aelita was busy replacing panels on the skids engines.

"Hey Aelita."

Aelita looked up and saw Yumi walking toward her. "Hi Yumi ready to return to the ice sector replika?"

"Yea totally," said Yumi in her fashionable Lyoko worriers costume.

As the two girls walked around the hanger the elevator took off and returned with the guys on board. Parker was the first to step off and said, "Nice to see you again ladys did you miss use?"

Aelita and Yumi giggled as the group took there spots on the teleport pad. "Every body ready?," asked Jeremy his voice echoing from the ceiling.

"We're ready Jeremy," said Aelita. The gang disappeared in beams of light and showed up inside the skid. Yumi was in the red and pink striped navskid while Odd and Ulrich were beamed into the yellow and purple striped navskid. Parker and William were beamed into the blue and white striped navskid with Aelita in the control center of the skid and prepared the engines for takeoff.

Aelita began launching the start up programs for main power, once everything was online Aelita powered up the vertical propulsion and the skid left the hanger. Aelita navigated the skid out of sector five and into the sky of the ice sector. "cockpit to navskids, ready for a dive?"

"Ready yelled the crew of the navskids. The skids shields powered up and the skid plunged into the digital sea. The skid left Lyoko and was floating on the nerwork again. One thing was going through everyones mind and that was there journey begins again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Return to the ice sector replica

"Base lab to skid, Aelita do you read me?"

"Yes Jeremy we read you we're all set to head to the replika," said Aelita firing the turboprop launching the skid away from Lyoko and out into the network.

"I have entered the coordinates of the replika. Set course 160 and enter the hub at thoughts coordinates," said Jeremy as he popped a can of soda open. The skid dived deeper into the network toward the hub when warning alarms went off in both the skid and the lab. Xanas kalamar and Kongers came flooding out of the network as the light went from light blue to dark red.

"Nav skids away," said Aelita as the navskids released from the skid to battle zana. Aelita maneuvered the skid into a nice little hiding spot between two databank shells. While the navskids opened fire on the kalamar. Sharks came diving in on Aelita and the navskids making the battle ten times harder. Inside William and Parkers navskid things were looking grim.

"Parker we got two sharks behind us and are shield is almost gone!"

"I know Hun," said Parker as virtual sweat began to role of his head. "But there is nothing much I can do there is over twenty monsters out there." A torpedo slammed into the navskid knocking out the power and sending them flying into a hub. Aelita was firing torpedoes at the kalamar trying to help out her friends. Without warning a large explosion ripped through the digital sea damaging the skid and navskids sending them flying across the network making them vanish from Jeremy's screens.

Back in the lab Jeremy was losing it, it had been over an hour since the explosion that scattered his friends across the network and disappearing from his screens. "This can't be happening! What the hell caused that explosion? Aelita do you read me, Aelita please answer me." Aeitas life point card popped up on Jeremy's screen and he was able to track her down on a replica deep in the network. Aelita was un-contuse on the ground in the mountains just a few meters away from the skid. The skid was badly damaged and hanging on the side of the cliff. The skids window was shattered and the engines were burning so bad that big puffs of smoke were filling the skies above. "Aelita wake up!" yelled Jeremy his voice echoing through the mountains. Aelitas eyes began to flutter as she came to and rolled onto her back and noticed that her uniform had a big tare in it.

"Jeremy what happened?" asked Aelita looking at the burning skidbladnar.

"Aelita thank god you are okay," said Jeremy breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't know Aelita one minute you guys are fighting the biggest battle yet and the next you all disappeared from my screens.

"Damn you xana that must have been his plan," said Aelita. "What about the others?"

Jeremy punched in some commands looking up the others I.D. cards, "Everyone is still alive but I can't locate them.

Deep in the network William and Parker were coming to after nearly being destroyed by Xana. Wiliam climbed over jis seat and into Parkers who was still out of it and bleeding virtual blood. "Parker wake up, your hart and need to stay awake." Parker put his hand over the cut on his head and said, "Grab the med kit from under my seat." William grabbed the kit and took put a band aid and put it on the cut. Parker kissed William and said, "thank you now where are we?" It was dark outside abut Parker could tell that it was very cold outside.

William grabbed the flashlight out of the med kit and said, "I think we are on the ice sector replika and its night out." Parker reached around William and powered up the navskids radar.

"There is a tower southeast from here, we need to go there to regenerate are life points." William pushed a button that released the glass window keeping them inside the navskid. William climbed out onto the snowy surface. He turned back to the navskid and helped Parker out and onto the surface, after he was out they began walking toward the tower thought the ice and snow.

On Lyoko Yumi was lying on the desert floor outside her destroyed navskid. Yumi made her way over to a nearby rock and threw her fans at it and they came back slamming through her body causing her to be devitalized. Yumi feel out of the scanner and cruelled over to the elevator. The elevator rose to the lab and Jeremy rushed over to his friend, "Yumi thank god your alive." She passed out onto the floor in Jeremy's arms and he carried her over to a nearby camping bed.

Odd and Ulrich had crashed onto a copy of the desert sector right next to a tower and were resting on the tower floor. Odd and Ulrich were making out and Ulrich was feeling up odd. Ulrich was starting to get an erection as Odd slipped his tong into Ulrich's mouth. Ulrich was getting frisky and hot so he took off his shirt and pants leaving him with just his virtual gloves and boxers on. Odd decided it was time to remove his purple paws reveling his hands an unzipping his uniform and was standing fully naked in front of Ulrich.

Ulrich took off his gloves and boxers to stand with odd naked, he pulled odd closer so that he could feel the boys naked body against his and began to fundal with his dick. It was not long before Ulrich and Odd were lying on the floor of the tower when Ulrich said, "Odd I want you inside me." Odd was rock hard and moved to have Ulrich to lie on his back, Odd put Ulrich's legs up in the air and put his dick inside Ulrich. Ulrich began to moan as Odd trusteed his hips against Ulrich. Ulrich began to pant as Odd fucked him harder and faster. Odd leaned over and kissed Ulrich as Odd came inside Ulrich and causing Ulrich to cum all over Odds chest. Odd collapsed onto Ulrich's and the two curled up for a good night of sleep as the sun set over the desert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Aelitas Search for Answers.

Aelita was searching through the files in a nearby tower from where she had crashed and the answers she was searching for kept coming up empty. She had spent the whole night looking while Jeremy tended to Yumi's injuries. "Jeremy this replika seams to not be finished yet," said Aelita.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy working on fixing the skid from the lab.

Aelita sent him some data to Jeremy and said, "All the data shows that xana is trying to rebuild the mountain sector with not just one supercomputer but two."

Jeremy was flabbergasted, "what could he do with having two supercomputers controlling one replika?"

"That's a good question," said Aelita as she descended from the upper platform of the tower. Aelita exited the ower and walked down the path to the skid resting on the cliff. Repairs to the skid were as fixed as they were going to get. The window was repaired and the engines were online. Shield strength was low but it could hold flying through the digital sea again. Aelita boarded the skids and prepared to make the plunge back into the network. The skid drifted out the access portal and onto the network. The skid had several dings in it and its engines were only working at 50%. Aelita fired the main engine and sent Aelita out of the gravity field of the replika. Aelita was on course for Lyoko with was a good hour away unless she used a hub. But instead she altered course for the nearest replika on radar to look for her missing friends.

On the ice sector replika Parker and William were sleeping inside the tower about 1000 yards from the crash site. Parker woke up first and quietly rolled out of Williams embrace and began accessing data in the tower. Parker thought to himself about how he could get Jeremy's attention in order to get rescued. "I need to activate the tower," Parker said to himself. "That way Jeremy will pick it up on the super scan."

William woke up to Parkers talking and said, "good morning Hun."

"Morning," said Parker as he activated the tower, its normal white glow changed to a dark purple glow and a shockwave ripped out from the tower traveling through the network shaking the surfice of every replika and ever thing in its path.

Aelita felt the shockwave and homed in on the source. "Jeremy I found someone they activated a tower on the ice sector replika."

Jeremy ran a super scan, "I see that you're on course for it right now. You should reach it in about half an hour."

"I'm off," said Aelita sending the skid into full speed.

William and Parker were getting back up to their feet as the ground shaking tremor subsided and the tower went back to normal. It was still active but now the tower could be used to do anything. Parker went through the codes and deactivated the tower so that xana couldn't use it for his own purpose. He leaned down on the floor and hugged William and kissed him passionately. During the kiss the tower rocked hard and the two feel to the floor. Seconds later Aelita came walking into the tower

"Well boys having fun?" asked Aelita as she stepped into the center of the tower.

"Aelita!" yelled the two boys springing to their feet running to and giving her a big hug.

"How bad is everything?" asked Parker releasing Aelita from the hug.

Aelitas face turned grim as she answered, "not good. There has been no word from Odd or Ulrich and Yumi is back on earth hurt badly."

The skid cruised along the network on course for Lyoko with nothing happening things were boring. "After we get back to Earth what are we going to do about finding Odd and Ulrich?" asked Parker as he tracked their way home.

Aelita was doing some system checks on the skid when she replied, "we are first going to finish repairing the skid then we are going to find Odd and Ulrich."

"Sorry guys but you're going to have to postpone returning home a little bit longer," said Jeremy's voice over the skid comms. "I have just located Odd and Ulrich and we might as well get them now before you return to Lyoko."

"Roger Jeremy altering course," said Aelita as she turned the skid about toward another new replika. As Aeilita and the crew reached the new replika and entered the desert trouble hit, Jeremy's scan lite up with the super scan.

"Activated tower in the desert sector," said Jeremy as he began programing repair programs. The skid rose out of the digital sea right next to the tower Odd and Ulrich were in. Odd and Ulrich were standing next to the tower and the crashed navskid. They were back in their uniforms again and were well rested. The navskid docked with the skid and latched on, as the broken window repaired its self. Odd and Ulrich climbed into the skid that's when trouble hit big time. A large explosion ripped through the replika treating the doom apart. The digital sea came pouring into the replika the skid was ripped from the tower and sent crashing into the doom wall. The lights in the skid went dark as the doom filled with the sea. Out of the darkness a light appeared and surrounded the skid pulling them all the way back to Lyoko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Mission

The gang was all resting back in the factory watching T.V. as a news report broke in, "Reports from Russia the robotic army is on the move. They have moved out of Siberia and into Mongolia at this moment we have no reports of survivors," said the T.V. announcer as the video of xana's army destroying homes in Mongolia and killing inanest people. The group turned to look at each other, they were all camping out in the factory to stay out of the blizzard outside.

"We need to do something before more people die," said Aelita curling up next to Jeremy. The lab had a dime light green glow to it from the floor lighting as Jeremy turned the T.V. off.

"Tomorrow the skid will be fully repaired and we can go back to the ice sector replika to destroy xana's robot factory," said Jeremy lying down next to Aelita. Night turned to day as the gang slept in the factory curled up next to each other. When the gang began to rise for the morning they saw that Yumi's parents were standing in the lab talking to a familiar man with a connected beard and mustache.

"Daddy," said Aelita as she ran over to the man.

Yumi's parents turned around as Franz Hopper said, "ah good you're all awake."

"Daddy what are you doing here," Aelita asked as she moved over to her father.

"After I destroyed my self to help destroy xana part of my self survived and I regenerated myself," said wrapped her arms around her father and began to cry.

Yumi walked over to her parents and said, "Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?"

Mr. Ishiyama turned to his daughter and said, "Franz and I were friends many years ago." He turned to look at his wife, "he called us this morning and asked us to come here and meet with him."

"But why Mr. Ishiyama?" asked Jeremy.

He turned to see Jeremy and said, "I helped Franz Build the super computer."

The skid cruised through the network on course for the ice sector replika. All was quite out on the network as it had been sometime since the explosion that had destroyed a replika and part of the internet. "Jeremy do you know what caused the explosion?" asked Aelita piloting the skid through the net.

"Yes," said Jeremy. "Well actually Franz Hopper told me," The sound of Jeremy handing the mic over to Franz Hopper.

"This is Franz, what caused the explosion was project Carthage. The military project designed to block enemy communications, they fired the weapon to try and block the robots communication system." Franz cleared his throat and said, "It caused major damage to the internet and one of xanas replikas, all if you are lucky to be alive.

The net went from a bright blue to a dark red as Kalamar and sharks came pouring out of the network toward the skid. "Navskids away," announced Aelita as the skid broke away from the skid.

William and Parker zoomed off after his nearest enemy, Target locked" said William as he lined them up to take out the nearest enemy.

"Firing torpedoes," announced Parker. The white torpedoes lunched out from the navskid and slammed into a shark obliterating it. Aelita was under heavy assault from the Kalamar who we3re trying to drill their way through the shield and straight to Aelita. She was firing all her torpedoes as her incoming attackers and was winning her battle. The battle raged on for a good ten minutes until finial xana called back his troops. When the torpedoes stopped flying and the battlefield cleared the blue light returned and the navskids returned to the skid.

"Jeremy what just happened?" asked Aelita putting the skid back on course for the replika.

In the lab Franz was at the controls while Jeremy was working at his laptop and Mr. Ishiyama was on his computer. Jeremy took the headset and said, "xana backed off his troops. It looks like xana has bigger problems to deal with here on earth."

Franz took the headset back and said, "what looks like xana is doing is trying to find a way to bring his monsters into the real world."

Odd was shocked at what he just heard, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ulrich filled in for Odd and said, "that would be a disaster if xanas monsters got out of the virtual world and into the real world."


	5. Chapter 5

Code Lyoko: The War For Earth, Episode 1

The factory was cold and dark winter had hit with full force and classes at Kadic Academy we canceled until further notice. The Lyoko worriers were busy rebuilding the destroyed shidbladnir witch was destroyed by Xana last school year. Xana was thought to have destroyed by Jeremy's multi-agent system but they were wrong. Xana was back with deadly force and had become much more powerful. He managed to tae over most of Siberia without word and the gang knew they needed to return to the fight.

Jeremy, Aelita and Parker were busy working on the designs of the new skid. "Jeremy, Aelita are you guys finished with the skids internal data?," asked Parker.

Jeremy and Aelita noded and Jeremy said, "yes how is the external design coming?"

Parker looked up from hid laptop and said, "yes the new two seat navskids along with the longer landing leg as well as the new control center are complete, we can begin the building faze now."

"Alright on my three," said Aelita. "one two three." They all pressed there enter keys at the same time and a new skid began to be built in the dry dock in the center of the skid hanger. As the three computer wises stepped away from there computers and walked over to the waiting Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William.

"Is it all set up?," asked William wrapping his arms around Parker and kissing him.

Jeremy saw that Parker was preoccupied with hugging his boyfriend and answered the question for him. "Its all set the new skid has three navskids with two seats. One for William and Parker, One for Odd and Ulrich and One for Yumi and Aelita if we have to abandon the main part of the skid and flee in the navskids. Ulrich and Odd were cuddling each other as the others turned to make there way to the elevator to return to the Academy dorms.

As the group returned to there homes for the night the new skid came together and was finished by morning. Jeremy and Aelita were the first two to arrive Sunday morning to finish working on some minor details on the skid. It was around noon when Yumi showed up in the lab for the first run of the new skid. Yumi walked over to Jeremy and asked, "where is everyone?"

Jeremy stopped typing and said, "the guys are on there way from the dorms and Aelita is already in the skid hanger working on some tiny details."

Yumi noded and headed back to the elevator, "alright send me in." The elevator doors closed and she descended a floor down to the scanner room.

Jeremys voice came in over the speakers and said, "ready Yumi?" It was quite for a second as Yumi stepped into one of the scanners. "transfer Yumi" The scanner doors closed as Yumi was about to be scanned. "Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi began to Virtualize in the Arena of sector five, once she was fully virtualized she feel to the floor of the arena and dashed off into the core zone to a waiting elevator to take her to the skid hanger. The elevator only took about a minute to reach the hanger were Aelita was busy replacing panels on the skids engines.

"Hey Aelita."

Aelita looked up and saw Yumi walking toward her. "Hi Yumi ready to return to the ice sector replika?"

"Yea totally," said Yumi in her fashionable Lyoko worriers costume.

As the two girls walked around the hanger the elevator took off and returned with the guys on board. Parker was the first to step off and said, "Nice to see you again ladys did you miss use?"

Aelita and Yumi giggled as the group took there spots on the teleport pad. "Every body ready?," asked Jeremy his voice echoing from the ceiling.

"We're ready Jeremy," said Aelita. The gang disappeared in beams of light and showed up inside the skid. Yumi was in the red and pink striped navskid while Odd and Ulrich were beamed into the yellow and purple striped navskid. Parker and William were beamed into the blue and white striped navskid with Aelita in the control center of the skid and prepared the engines for takeoff.

Aelita began launching the start up programs for main power, once everything was online Aelita powered up the vertical propulsion and the skid left the hanger. Aelita navigated the skid out of sector five and into the sky of the ice sector. "cockpit to navskids, ready for a dive?"

"Ready yelled the crew of the navskids. The skids shields powered up and the skid plunged into the digital sea. The skid left Lyoko and was floating on the nerwork again. One thing was going through everyones mind and that was there journey begins again.


End file.
